


Tragic

by sweetbunstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and youre madly in love with harry, blame that fangirl book, fuck tags are just spoilers arent they, idk what this is, thats it i guess, this is a vague larry stylinson fic but of harry complaining about louis, use of second person i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbunstyles/pseuds/sweetbunstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry invites you for a movie.<br/>you guys dont really watch a movie.</p>
<p>Starring:<br/>-sadness<br/>-second person<br/>-heartbreak<br/>-harry is in love with louis and vice versa<br/>-they just got into a fight<br/>-poor you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

“Hey, are you free tonight?” Without glancing at the speaker, you kept on stacking CDs and sorting them out. You knew already that the speaker is Harry, your childhood best friend.

“Yeah, I am, why?” You looked up; watching Harry picked a movie at the ‘chick-flick’ section.

“Let’s go watch a movie together! A _tragic_ love movie. At my flat. Alright?”

You smiled, and continued to sort the CDs. Your heart ached a little, knowing that Harry wasn’t taking you on a date, but because he got into a fight with his boyfriend, Louis. He always had been like this, since two months ago, when Louis got a promotion at his office and has to work late until midnight. Harry, being a jealous baby as he is, nags Louis about it. They got into a huge argument, and Harry came into your house at midnight, insisting to watch a war movie. He robs your wine cabinet, got drunk, complains about love and slept at your house for two days.

You let him anyway.

“Help me sort these CDs and you can take me home, Styles.”

***

“Come in!” Harry excitedly pulled you into his living room, locking the door behind you and sat you on his sofa.

Every time Harry asks you to watch a film with him, it’s always a film with a theme you both don’t even know, yet. The last time you’ve done this, the movie turns into a comedy movie with some serious porno.

But with that said, it’s not watching the movie is really the point.

Harry came back from the kitchen, holding two bottles of wine and a bowl of ice cream. He sets it on the coffee table in front of you, and plops down to the couch. The curly lad pressed play on the remote.

“The male main character is going to be a real asshole.” Harry winks at you, grabbing a bottle of wine, pulled out its cork and gulping it down from the bottle. “Hey, have you fallen for anyone, yet?”

Your mouth became dry, and you bit your lip. “Are you drunk already? You’re such a lightweight, Harry."

Harry giggles, hiccupped, and took another swig. “I’m sooooo not drunk!”

The point of this was to bitch about his Louis, really.

Half-through the movie, Harry has blabbered about his argument with his boyfriend, opened your bottle of wine, and taking big gulps from it. You let him, anyway.

“… and like, so that happened, and,” He continues to talk, and all you can do is nod along and saying agreements.

“Mh-mm,” you took another spoon of ice cream from the big bowl.

“Seriously, guys just _don’t_ listen to anything, do they?!” Harry yelled, face hot and flushed, and he pulled the ice cream bowl from your hand. “Give me that.”

You nodded, stealing a gulp from Harry’s wine. “Yeah, totally.”

Harry smiles and let out a soft laugh. “It would be really nice if you’re a guy, because I’d date you in a heartbeat.” He lays his head to your shoulder. You let him. “You’re nice, you _listen_ , ahhh I wanna make you my boyfriend.”

You froze. “Yeah. Totally.”

Harry sits upright, and claps his hands, giggling like a four year old. “Yay! It’s mutual!”

Without thinking, you whispered quietly. “No, it’s one-sided.”

Harry turns his face to you, all bright faced and smiles. “Did you say something?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Harry then will continue to complain with a bright smile on his face. And after that, without fail, he will speak his real feelings with tears pouring down his face.

“… why can’t you understand how I feel…?” He sobs, using your jumper to wipe his snot. “Even though I love you this much?”

You sighed, running a hand through his dark curls and massages his scalps. It’s not long until he’s fast asleep; all tear stained and boyish pouty face.

Harry is totally in love with Louis, and Louis is also, madly in love with Harry.  You can see their burning stare for each other when you visited their flat with Niall or Liam, sometimes Zayn. And so, it looks like they’re going to patch things up real soon. Just like always. Soul mates, right?

Looking up, you saw the movie credits has already rolled in and it’s almost midnight. Louis could come home ay time now, and it would be awkward to see him at this late.

Sighing, you cleaned up the mess Harry made and carefully tucking him to sleep. His pouty lips are still intact, and you resisted the urge to kiss him. But you can’t, and you lowered your head until your lips barely touches his.

“You pick the wrong movie, you know.” You whispered slowly, “If this is a tragic love movie, then a happy end isn’t possible.”

By that said you pulled your jumper out of Harry’s warm and damp hands, gently caressing his cheeks as you do.

“Seriously, a happy end is really impossible.” you whispered, voice cracking as tears well up in your eyes.

You picked up your bag, and walk through the front door, locking it behind you with your spare key. You walked through the cold and windy night, trying to clear away your feelings from Harry.

_Why can’t you understand how I feel…?_ You thought as you passed a dimly lit street light. _Even though I love you this much… right?_

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry
> 
> scream at me on tumblr or twitter 
> 
> tumblr: lourry-is-real  
> twitter: @sweetbunstyles


End file.
